A Shinigami's Job
by K.Crystalheart
Summary: "I am Lord Death Kiddo; I know these things better than anyone." He simply replied. I shook my head in disbelief and rejection. "No father. You have to make it. I am not befitting to be the next Shinigami!"   Oneshot and First fanfiction!


**Alright, this is my first fan fiction. It's a oneshot, and from Kid's point of view. Enjoy!**

* * *

A thick haze shrouded my mind from thinking straight. I looked around to see my surroundings, but the smoke made it hard to see anything. I couldn't think straight, my head spinning in circles, not allowing me to even process the easiest of thoughts. Suddenly, as if a large wave took me over, my senses came to, and everything came back to life; the screams, the sounds of reoccurring bombs, the smell of smoke, and a heavy feeling all over my body. The memories flew by the back of mind as well. The Kishin coming back to Death City….we tried to hold him back, but it ended up being futile. Then father…wait…_where's father?_

I instantly sat up, looking around frantically for him. I tried standing up, but my knees buckled and caused me to fall down. My eyes continued to look for him. _He couldn't be…. Of course not! He's a Shinigami! He wouldn't give up so easily!_ Doubt continued to crawl into my mind as steadily as hope began to melt away. I looked up at the laughing moon, blood dripping from its teeth. I wanted to scream out to it, asking why it grinned at a moment like this. I shook my head angrily and looked down. _How could this be happening? Why here? Why now? _I asked myself. For a moment, my eyes focused on a black shape on the ground that looked like a shadow. But I, better than anyone knew it wasn't a mere shadow of the night. It was my father, my chichi-ue.

I stumbled towards him, in a failed attempt of a run. I fell in front of his figure, my eyes wide in shock. A large piece of his mask had been destroyed, revealing a portion of his face. I could count how many times I had seen his face on one hand, including now. I looked at his face that was much paler than usual. His jet black hair was tangled in an asymmetrical heap. I flinched, but remembered that there were more serious matters at hand. "Chichi-ue…" my voice hardly reached above a whisper. "Chichi-ue!" I said in the loudest tone I could muster. And as if on cue, father's eyes flickered open, revealing a set of piercing yellow eyes, similar to my own. It seemed to take a moment for him to realize what was happening. He immediately gave me a weak smile, one I couldn't help but return. "Hey Kiddo…" he whispered in his usual goofy voice. "Hello father." I replied plainly, nearly automatically. _I mustn't let my emotions get ahead of me._ I thought to myself.

Father stared at me, and continued to speak. "My dear Kiddo, have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" I nodded. When hasn't he told me? "You are the best son and heir I could ever ask for." I stared at him, confused."You will definitely be able to fill my position righteously when I am gone." A chill ran down my back. "Why are you saying these things, father?" I asked him gently. Father looked at my face with a curious look. "Kid, I think you know better than anyone what I mean. Can you not tell with your Soul Perception that my soul is fading?" his father looked at him seriously. The idea suddenly dawned on me. "You're not saying that… Chichi-ue! I beg you, do not think that way! You'll make it, father! I'm positive!" I cried out, the words spilling out too quickly for my taste. Father smirked in reply. "I am Lord Death Kiddo; I know these things better than anyone." He simply replied. I shook my head in disbelief and rejection. "No father. You have to make it. I am not befitting to be the next Shinigami. I'm asymmetrical trash, and I can never fill the shoes you leave behind for me." I complained. My hands covered my face. "I'm not worthy to be your son." I whispered the words painfully. I felt Father's warm eyes looking at me, but I ignored it.

"Kiddo…" I heard my father say, but I did not move.

"Kid…" He said more seriously. The words hit deaf ears.

** "DEATH THE KID!"** My father said my name in his old voice, which caused me to look up. He stared at me with a rage in his eyes I had never seen. "Don't you ever say things like that! You are my son, and therefore, you are more than prepared to be the next Shinigami. Don't you dare say such terrible things about yourself! I never expected you to fill my space when you are gone. You must follow your own path, and I am positive you will make the right decisions." I stared at him taking in every word. "But Father, what if I make mistakes?"Father's eyes softened gently. "You are bound to make your own mistakes, just as I have, but those mistakes will strengthen you later on." Father's hand touched my cheek gently. "As long as you remember one thing; A Shinigami's job is to…" I smiled softly. "to keep balance and order in the world at all times." I said the words I had memorized so well. Father's eyes began to close gently. "That's my Kiddo. Good Luck son, I love you…." His eyes closed completely, and his breath became shallow. "I love you too Chichi-ue." I whispered in reply. Father's lips curled into one last smile, before he let go of his final breath. I stared at him with a heavy feeling in my heart. He was gone. In an instant, the sounds of the torn apart city returned, and with this, I stood, all previous feelings gone. The time for mourning would come, but not now. I had a city to protect, and order to restore. After all, I was now Lord Death, the present Grim Reaper.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I really am sorry for killing off Shinigami-Sama! He's one of my favorite characters, but it helped with the story! And yes, I do believe Shinigami-Sama is wearing a mask. I really want to know what's under it too! Who's with me?**


End file.
